


穿云

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Transgender
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 奎率/率性转
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Mingyu, 奎率
Kudos: 3





	穿云

**Author's Note:**

> 奎率/率性转

崔韩率想她应该是全世界最清楚金珉奎弱点的人。  
  
即使金珉奎看起来足够平铺直叙，所有的一切他都愿意坦然甚至很主动地向他人展示，非常容易就能够感受到他的情绪。这其中还是会诞生一些不可预测的人为因素，比如每个人对待不同的行为也会产生不同的感想，这是不可避免的社交误差。  
  
而崔韩率的自信是能够绝对准确地说出金珉奎此时此刻的情绪或者想法，金珉奎牵着她进了公寓，手掌心热烘烘的，虽然是夏天但是因为很干燥所以并不讨厌。  
  
“珉奎，”她说，金珉奎先她一步进房间里去找拖鞋，她随意地把自己的书包甩在玄关地上，四处张望着和自己上一次来的时候相比有什么区别，“你不用担心，我来这里的事情已经告诉我哥了。”  
  
金珉奎趿着人字拖走过来，因为被崔韩率说到点子上，T恤脱到一半动作不自觉地停滞，头还蒙在布料里手抻在外面，呈现出一个尴尬又不美观的姿势，声音也闷闷的:“不是的，韩率，我只…..”  
  
明明是在别人家，更何况金珉奎他们这个多人合租的房子公共区域极其狼狈，所有人的鞋子、晾衣架和快递盒都堆在一起，崔韩率的反应明显要比金珉奎自如得多，换好了鞋子就往里面金珉奎的房间走，留下皱着眉头收她随意甩在门口，一左一右的帆布鞋。  
  
“我们在一起都几年了啊，你怎么还怕他…. .”  
  
她推开房间门，金珉奎在跑到小区门口接她之前应该在画画，因为数位板和键盘一同乱糟糟地摆在桌子上，泡面碗还没来得及收拾，崔韩率这两天因为熬夜看剧所以过得有些倒错，这才反应过来午饭时间刚过。倒也没在意房间里的泡菜味道，外套脱就在床上躺下，看见金珉奎老妈子似的从外面跟进来，把容易起皱的棉外套挂在门后面才去收拾泡面碗，絮絮叨叨地说自己才吃完午饭的话。  
  
金珉奎最近好像有点不舒服，崔韩率总听他说晚上睡不安稳的抱怨，躺在床上也能闻见淡淡的药草味，他一伸手从枕头底下摸出来一一个小药枕，金珉奎怕从里面漏东西出来还在外面套了个敞口的塑料袋。  
  
崔韩率一转头就冲着床头柜上对方布置的睡眠香薰，刚好对着才又进来房间的金珉奎:“你这是双管齐下啊。”于是金珉奎就耐心地给他解释这是为了她今天才拿出来的，崔韩率入睡总是很困难，两个人在一起的时候金珉奎总要搂着哄一阵子。  
  
她就笑着看金珉奎解释的样子，崔韩率自然知道金珉奎的用意，尽然她总是被哥哥、金珉奎还有身边一些其他人说不在意身边，但在一些事情上心里跟明镜儿似的，在这个方面崔胜澈最了解她，他们兄妹两个在这方面如出一辙。

……

金珉奎的房间很小，打开空调不用很久就能够明显感受到温度变低，崔韩率的衣服被脱光，下意识凑近离得最近的热源，金珉奎的身体。

金珉奎的上半身光裸着，崔韩率靠过来的时候用胳膊环住了她，崔韩率的乳房贴上他的胸膛，连那里都有点凉，金珉奎下意识地伸出手包住那两团柔软，稍稍用力就揉了起来。

其实一开始没有想做爱的。崔韩率模模糊糊地想，但是金珉奎的样子太好看了。

“韩率……”他明明只是因为被凑过来的金珉奎问要不要吃点什么，但是金珉奎凑得很近，崔韩率能够看得清楚他卷曲的睫毛，他的眼神亮晶晶的，她不受控制就吻了上去。

金珉奎的动作让崔韩率的胸前涌现出一股胀痛感，最近好像的确到了那样的时期，想要做爱的时期。她不禁主动挺胸配合金珉奎的动作，隆起的两团在金珉奎手掌中发抖，金珉奎开始挤压乳肉，张嘴含住另一边樱桃一样的还挺立着的乳头。

左右两边的感受开始产生差别，没有被舔弄的那一边开始有些酥麻感，崔韩率嘴巴里吐出长长一口吐息，主动伸手覆上金珉奎的更加用力地捻住硬挺的乳头。

“不……不舒服……”她咬着下唇不满足地抱怨。

金珉奎故意问他为什么不舒服，非要崔韩率把另一边挺给他看，线条好看的胸部上因为粗暴的动作留下一些红痕，崔韩率的眼睛半眯着，金珉奎看见了就要说好漂亮，不知道是在说哪里。

可是金珉奎这会儿偏偏恶作剧地不如她所愿换边，甚至更加用力地吮吸原来那边，手还挪下去隔着内裤磨着大腿根，水声都变大了还不愿意移开嘴巴。非要崔韩率颤抖着身体喊他：“珉奎，我的好珉奎，珉奎哥……换一边舔吧。”

“喜欢另一边吗？”金珉奎继续问他，故意要让崔韩率崩溃。

崔韩率觉得自己都快神志不清，虽说另边一直觉得空虚，被金珉奎咬在嘴里的那边却舒服得叫人没有办法完全承受。

“喜欢……”

金珉奎换边的时候热腾腾的舌头先贴上来，崔韩率嗓子眼里冒出一声满足的喘叹，环紧金珉奎脑袋的时候还要说他是小狗。

“唔嗯嗯嗯……”金珉奎咬着她的乳肉摇头，大概意思是说：怎么可以说哥哥是狗。

崔韩率却说，明明就是小狗，哥哥是小狗。

崔韩率还在上高中的时候就认识金珉奎，金珉奎是哥哥崔胜澈大学社团里的学弟，因为是一群人里面年龄最小的，崔韩率又和权顺荣李知勋这几个从小就和崔胜澈一起玩的哥哥们混熟了，对他也不像对待哥哥，她本身就随意，哪怕已经和金珉奎之间出现暧昧关系两个人相处还是像同性朋友。

所以金珉奎总是在一些时候显得窘迫，加上崔韩率的哥哥崔胜澈在听见金珉奎和自己妹妹谈恋爱的时候气得权顺荣和李知勋两个人一起都拦不住，就更加导致了金珉奎的小心翼翼。

他其实不是那么细心的人，按照他们过度的评价一金珉奎怎么活到十八岁他们并不关心，但是金珉奎能够平安无事地在乐队里度过整个大学生涯，的确让这群人觉得是奇迹复现。

金珉奎是乐队里的鼓手，连练习时金珉奎弄丢的鼓槌一队人都没一个数清的(反正按照权顺荣的说法，比他和全圆佑一起单独指导的次数还要多了)，身上不时地出现莫名其妙的伤口更属于家常便饭。

他第一次和崔韩率见面就是因为受伤，他们在崔胜澈家里的车库里排练结果他不小心踢到李知勋的琴，琴倒了倒无所谓，李知勋眼疾手快，一把就接住了，架子却倒在金珉奎脚上，在小腿上刮出几道长长的划痕。

崔胜澈扯着嗓门叫他妹下来给处理，炫耀似地给金珉奎讲自己妹妹漂亮，崔韩率才睡醒，头发油得能炒盘菜，提溜着医药箱给金珉奎处理伤口，金珉奎坐在地上盯着崔韩率卫衣帽边露出来一些漂成白金色的发根，红着脸最后只憋出了一句谢谢。

崔胜澈给崔韩率讲倘若当时的自己能够预知未来，他是无论如何也不会因为崔韩率和金珉奎的年龄更加相近就总叫她来玩。

崔韩率理解哥哥的心情为一方面，但是另方面他们两个人倒也不觉得金珉奎真的有什么不好，甚至某些方面上金珉奎优于许多其他男性，他很细心记得所有人，毫不夸张地说，记得所有人的口味习惯。崔胜澈在大家磨合不好的时候用崔韩率哄着金珉奎留下也不是没有原因，乐队里除了他其他几个人的性格都比较强，金珉奎是不可缺少的粘合剂。对待崔韩率则更是如此，他约崔韩率出门总是在恰当的时候，前后照顾得很好，连崔韩率在秋冬季节偶尔一次的生理期提前，都会被他放到考虑因素里。

他体贴得过分了。

哪怕做爱也是的，崔韩率抱着对方的背，被金珉奎摁着肩膀靠在床上插入。

在接吻的时候她就有点湿了，其实现在完全进来也没有问题，但是金珉奎还是执意让他有个小高潮，用手指轻轻戳进一点穴口，来回没几次崔韩率就夹紧腿痉挛了一会儿。

“其实刚刚直接进来也可以。”崔韩率在金珉奎又一次轻吻她的时候小声说，金珉奎的性器还硬着，贴在他的小腹，让他觉得有点躁动，可是金珉奎似乎并没有感受到她的急迫，等了一会儿，等到她的身体又重新放松之后才让崔韩率从枕头底下找出来安全套给自己戴上。

“你太慢了。”崔韩率等金珉奎全部插进去，自己适应得差不多才加大了顶弄的力道，她有些不满足地抱怨，金珉奎紧接着就要怼她说你一会儿又要喊痛，的确每次如此，崔韩率闷着不说话了，只是下半身发了力，使劲地夹紧金珉奎的东西。

金珉奎皱着眉头，却很鸡贼地不和崔韩率硬碰硬（准确地来说是硬碰软），又把手重新移到上半身照顾崔韩率容易敏感的乳房，一边抽插一边用力捏白嫩的软肉。

操到一半金珉奎鬼使神差地伸手下去揉崔韩率的阴蒂，摸了一手湿漉漉，崔韩率一边摇头一边迷迷糊糊地说不要了，在金珉奎刺激她下体的时候越缩越紧。

“唔……”她在金珉奎稍微放缓动作的同时睁眼索吻，叫金珉奎亲她，语调乖巧了许多，“珉奎，珉奎温柔一点，太快了会痛。”

金珉奎喜欢崔韩率有点脱离控制的样子，这和平时对于其他事总是满不在乎的对方不一样，他觉得这幅不一样的模样是自己能够独享的奖励。他粗喘着把手挪到后面去捏崔韩率有点瘪的屁股，连着精瘦的大腿。

“呼呼……”他就着着姿势在崔韩率的耳朵边喊她老婆，声音听起来既性感又可怜，听起来不像一个大几岁的哥哥，反正崔韩率刚刚也喊他小狗，就真的像一个小狗，湿漉漉地紧贴着对方。

金珉奎几乎同时和崔韩率一起高潮，然而射出来有一会儿才拔出来扯安全套，导致有些漏出来沾在崔韩率的大腿根。

“我自己来擦。”崔韩率缓了一会儿就主动坐起来，看看窗外天还大亮，他们两个人大白天就缠在床上做爱，还真的有点无语。

金珉奎没点头，也没说话，任由崔韩率动作。  
  
崔韩率没有意识到金珉奎的变化，他还在想崔胜澈和金珉奎的事。

“好渴”，她说着坐起来想要找水喝，半天也没有在一团乱的床上找到和被子绞在一起自己的衣服，只好在目光所及范围内拿了金珉奎脱下来的上衣，套在身上然后去厨房冰箱里找饮料喝，叼着爱壳包装的酸奶回来的时候对方仍然闷闷不乐地趴在抱枕上。  
  
“珉奎。”  
  
他料想金珉奎还在因为崔胜澈的事情闷闷不乐——或者是因为自己刚才说他是小狗的事情，刚想说话的时候金珉奎却否认说不是的。  
  
“没，”金珉奎闷闷不乐地坐起来用手指帮她梳乱糟糟的头发，崔韩率站着的时候他只要跪坐在床上就可以够到，“不是因为胜澈哥，你真当我有那么小心眼啊。”

崔韩率直直地盯着他，过了两秒钟后金珉奎于是说:“啊…. 要是说完全没有也不是不可能的，只不过……”  
  
金珉奎抱住了她，头枕在崔韩率的胸部下面，那里很平坦，随着对方平坦的呼吸起伏。

“韩率，过两天我陪你去新学校好不好。  
  
崔韩率这才意识到自己这次因为过于自信所以没有预测到另一面的金珉奎，她研究生的录取通知书下来了，还没来得及告诉金珉奎，估计是崔胜澈那家伙又嘴快先偷跑。  
  
她这才和金珉奎解释，其实也就晚了两天，解释自己为什么没有第一时间就告诉金珉奎这个消息的原因。

或许是如同自己猜测到金珉奎的情绪一般，对方也只是和她一样笑着说没问题，这让崔韩率觉得金珉奎或者还是自己变了，他们都还是自己，但是变得更像对方了。

“那……”

气氛有点尴尬，这大概还是第一次崔韩率在感受金珉奎的情绪上遭遇滑铁卢，她的脸上冒出疑惑的神情，然后等到金珉奎的回答。

“韩率不担心异地吗？”

“我不担心，我为什么要担心，又不是离得特别远，可以随时……”

崔韩率在床上找到自己的衣服，把金珉奎的衣服脱下来换给他的时候愣住：“等等……珉奎哥，你不会是在在意吧。”

“倒也不是，只不过想到以前你的样子，害怕你会觉得寂寞，一个人的时候觉得不开心。”

“怎么可能，我又不是之前的我了，谈恋爱这几年，不觉得变了很多吗？哈哈……”

“那至少让我送你去新学校。”  
  
原本没计划的，最后崔韩率还是拗不过要请假陪她去新学校报道的金珉奎。在飞机上她坐在窗边，金珉奎有点晕机，半倒在她身上昏昏沉沉地睡着，飞机快要下降的时候有些颠簸，可是金珉奎还是没有醒。崔韩率看着窗外，飞行高度还没有下降所以能看见底下堆积的云层，白色的像棉花糖。  
  
“珉奎。”她轻轻推了推金珉奎的上半身，然而金珉奎的头还是沉沉的垂着，迷迷糊糊地应了两句，像睡得朦胧的小动物。

她还是有些闷闷不乐的，上学的事，他没有想到金珉奎会这么担心，因为她之前甚至没有机会考虑过他们异地恋可能会是什么样的情况。

可是金珉奎还是很温柔很体贴，他不会说自己可能会失落，就像离开家之前小狗不会说他很伤心，他会在即将到来的未来中很想你。

小狗只会等你，然后在回家的第一时间咬住你的裤脚。  
  
他们到达的时间刚好是晚上，下降的时候天色渐渐开始暗了，穿过厚厚的云层，能够看到城市的灯都亮起来，随着城市的脉络一层层叠加着在黑夜中发光。崔韩率感受到金珉奎在自己身边平稳的呼吸，突然觉得就像灯光成为城市的一部分。

就算不能完全剖解，金珉奎也可以成为他第二个心脏。

END.


End file.
